She's mine
by ItaSaku-ness
Summary: Sequel to Your mine. After falling in love with Itachi and keeping her relationship with him a secret from Tsunade and the elders, what will Sakura do when Sasuke suddenly decides to come home seeking her out. main ItaSaku Minor SasuSaku


**This is the sequel to Your mine, I hope you all enjoy it**

**Thanks XD**

After the hard days work at the hospital, Sakura who was secretly longing to leave to her apartment after seeing the same crow countless times hover around the hospital and everywhere she went.

She signed out of the hospital at the front desk, before making her way to the market to buy some groceries.

It was still light outside, so there were still a large amount of civilians in the markets along with the occasional ninja here and there.

Setting her sights on the food district, she entered several shops.

After an hour, she had finished her shopping without having Ino come running out of nowhere claiming she needed to have a life, drag her clothes shopping and take her out to a club to try and find her a date for the night. Yes she was very lucky that never happened.

Making her way home, she noticed the crow with blood red eyes secretly observing her from the trees.

_I wonder how long he is willing to watch me for_, she thought hiding a smirk.

Finally reaching her apartment before the sun had finished setting, she walked in through the door and into the kitchen to place the groceries into their respective areas.

Unbeknowest to her, a figure stood by the doorway watching her every movements. Until they had decided to walk up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist.

Sakura, surprised by the contact released a scream of fright before she was silenced by a masculine hand over her mouth preventing any recognisable phrases to come out from her lips.

"It's me Sakura, relax" Sakura recognised that voice from last night and complied with his order.

The hand released from her mouth and placing hands on her waist turned her around. The moment eye contact was made, the crismon coloured eyes searched her jade green eyes, whilst Sakura finally got to look the once stranger over.

"Itachi, your back" she stated

Itachi raised his hand to caress her cheek, "yes" came his simple relpy.

Sakura, having missed his warm touch, moved her head further into his hand.

"You know Itachi, it's rude to stalk someone" Sakura didn't bother to cover up the remark, he deserved it after all.

A smirk appeared on Itachi's face, he leaned in closer after removing his hand from her face, to place his mouth beside her ear, "I'm sure you loved that I was watching you Blossom" his voice had taken in a hint of velvet and his voice dropped to a deep seducing tone.

A small shiver travelled down her spine at the tone of his voice, however that didn't stop her from having a quick snapback at him in a teasing voice, "I'm sure you loved knowing that you were watching me".

A deep chuckle sounded from within Itachi's mouth, "I liked seeing you nervous".

"Of course you did" came her smartallic relpy.

Itachi, his hands around her waist pulled her to him so her chest was against his. Suddenly before Sakura could react Itachi smashed his lips down onto Sakura's in a dominating manner.

Sakura's lips parted when his tongue brushed past hers allowing his tongue to explore her cavern.

She moved her hands into his hair and gasped at the dominating way when he wouldn't allow her victory of the dancing of the appendages.

Soon however and to Sakura's disappointment, it ended all to soon, when Itachi pulled back with a growl.

Staring at Itachi, confusion written all over her face, he answered her unspoken question.

"Someones coming, I have to go but I'll be back". Giving her a quick kiss he vanished into a puff of smoke.

The moment the smoke cleared the front door was burst open and Naruto stood with an excited yet urgent expression plastered onto his face.

"Naruto, what's wrong" She questioned.

Smiling the brightest he had been in a long time, he gave a simple relpy before dashing out the door.

"Sasuke's back".

**Hey sorry it was slightly late, I've been busy lately. Anyway this is the opening chapter of the sequel to your mine. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I'll have the next chapter up when I get a chance.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
